littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Blood
Frozen Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 19th case of the game. It is the first case set in Seashore Rouge. Plot During opening sequence of Seashore Rouge, the young woman named Jocelyn Hamill (portrayed by scream queen Devanny Pinn) is being chased by serial killer dressed as Krampus through the Christmas Hall. She attempts to call the police, but the phone is dead. Her baby brother Jeff Hamill comes to see what happen, but in hallucination state, Jocelyn screams at him to stay away, believing to be an ugly monster. Jeff said that the parents blames on her after find out that she's pregnant from the last night with her black boyfriend Terry. Before this happen, Jeff freaks out when Krampus appears behind her, Jocelyn turns around and screams in horror before Krampus stabbed her to death. Jeff cries over his sister's death when the two sexy henchmen escorts him to unknown place, leaving his fate unknown. Previously, Chief MacLeod said that Project Deathstalker has gone dormant after the events of the last case. He said that they would go to Seashore Rouge where they would provide help to find the kidnapped children before Christmas Eve. Fatiha went with the player to Honeywell Town so they could help Renewed Hope, a non-government organization for combat against kidnapping crime. Near the Ice Museum, the cops found ice sculpture Emmeline LaLaurie seemingly held by an ice statue with her throat sliced. The five people were labelled as suspects: Stewart Weiss (street boy who want to cheer up Santa Claus), Larry Eagleston (NGO worker), Terry Godwin (ice sculpture), Margot Massingberd (nurse), and Elvira Rochon (b-movie actress). While searching for evidences, Fatiha see the statue that covered in blood as she being haunted by the memories of terrorist attacks before the evil Krampus attacks her. The player breaks the stick of ice and quickly slashed him before escaped. It was turned out to be another serial killer and member of Deathstalker, Krampus. Mid-investigation, as they searching for more about Fowler's ancestry, Fatiha was hit in the head with a head of ice when someone attempts to kill her. She was sent to an improvised hospital while Abraham replaced her. Fatiha went back to work after she stopped a riot of patients demanding for medicine. The cops gathered enough evidence to incriminate nurse Margot Massingberd for the murder. Initially denying involvement in the murder, Margot admitted that she killed Emmeline. Nurse Margot was annoyed at Renewed Hope, telling her what to do. When Krampus broke into her office, stole medical files relating to a death certificate of Jocelyn, and threatened to kill her if she report it or refuse to do the crime, Margot was pushed to the limit. She then agreed, then when she saw Emmeline putting the finishing touch on ice angel statue, Margot slices Emmeline's throat with ice chisel. Judge Pereira issued Margot a 25-year jail sentence for murder and for destroying the president ice statue with hammer. During Ghost of Christmas Past (1/6), Fatiha and the player goes to the ice museum which Margot was talking about one of Santa girl. In ice museum, they only found an invoice that revealed Renewed Hope selling a huge lot of presents to D.M. Group. Larry Eagleston, Emmeline's supervisor, said that the NGO had stored presents they were not allowed to distribute before Christmas. To gather funds for the NGO, Larry sold the toys and electronic items. Meanwhile, Abraham introduced the player to his wheelchair-bound niece Jamie Fowler, who was a daughter of former police officer Adam Fowler. Abraham and the player also checked up on scream queen Elvira Rochon who claimed that someone was harassing her. Elvira complained that Krampus was trying to kill her. With Elvira's goggles, they were able to pinpoint Terry Godwin, an ice sculpture, to be the one who was sabotaging Elvira's horror movie studio. However, Terry denied stalking Elvira and using the guise of Krampus, so the team decided to keep their eyes on Elvira and stop Krampus from sold the abducted children for Deathstalker. Summary Victim *'Emmeline LaLaurie' Murder Weapon *'Chisel' Killer *'Margot Massingberd' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cioppino. *The suspect plays snowboarding. *The suspect wears a gray jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cioppino. *The suspect uses hand cream. *The suspect wears a gray jacket. *The suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cioppino. *The suspect plays snowboarding. *The suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cioppino. *The suspect plays snowboarding. *The suspect uses hand cream. *The suspect wears a gray jacket. *The suspect wears a name tag. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Cioppino. *The suspect plays snowboarding. *The suspect uses hand cream. Killer's Profile *The killer eats Cioppino. *The killer plays snowboarding. *The killer uses hand cream. *The killer wears a gray jacket. *The killer wears a name tag. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Ghost of Christmas Past (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases of Seashore Rouge Category:Copyrighted Images